


Book VIII: Strength

by DarkeShayde



Series: The Arcana: A Retelling [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidents, Discovery, Drinking to Cope, Drunkenness, Escape, F/M, Falling In Love, Haunting, Illusions, Intervention, Investigations, Magic, Memory Loss, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other, Portals, Recovered Memories, Spirits, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkeShayde/pseuds/DarkeShayde
Summary: Portia comes to check on Shayde and enlists her help to prove Julian innocent. Julian, meanwhile is drowning his sorrows. With a magical disguise in place, the three search the Palace for clues, but are trapped in a corner. Help arrives from an expected source.





	1. Salty Bitters

A loud knock coming from the front door interrupts my usual morning ritual, pulling me down the stairs of the shop. I wonder vaguely who it could be. It’s still pretty early … and we haven’t even had the shop open for the past few days. Asra’s nowhere to be seen, but that’s not all that strange. He’s often gone before I wake up. I’ve grown rather used to waking up with him off somewhere and not telling me a thing about where he has been when he gets back.

“Shayde, are you home? It’s Portia, we really need to talk!” Portia? What is she doing here? How did she even know to find me here? I’ve been at the Palace for the last few days. Did something happen with Julian? Or the Countess perhaps? I open the door, hesitantly, and then move aside to let her in.

“There you are! Phew, glad I caught you before you left.” Portia begins. She suddenly gets very distracted by the things around the shop. “Oh! Is this what your shop looks like? Look at this place!” Portia peers down at a crystal ball sitting on a shelf built into the wall, fingers hovering just over the glass, before she pulls them quickly away. Then she moves to another shelf of herbs and starts to examine them carefully.

“Portia … you said we needed to talk?” I prompt her gently, feeling the need to move things along somewhat. It seems to be a family trait with Julian and Portia to need a little push in the right direction on occasion.

“Oh! Sorry, Shayde … You’re right.” Portia says. “Milady wanted me to come check up on you. Um, see how you were doing in the investigation. You know, with Ily- … Julian.” Her smile fades like it was never there. I can see that this investigation has been weighing very heavily on her. She is worried about her brother as she should be.

“Do you want me to catch him?” I ask her bluntly. Not that catching him would be all that hard. He has a habit of stumbling right into my path. Fate’s hand is evident all throughout this whole situation. I wonder briefly what Asra would say about it if he knew everything.

“Me?” Portia asks, eyes growing wide. “Why would that matter?”

“He’s your brother.” I explain. “And if Nadia catches him, she’ll hang him. Are you really alright with that?” I can almost see the thoughts swirling around in her head. All the ‘what-ifs’ and ‘maybes’ about what is going on battling for attention.

“I- No. Are you?” Portia says back. It doesn’t take much self reflection at all for me to find my answer. I know it right away, in fact. Even after everything that’s happened …

“No.” I reply firmly. Tension swiftly fades from Portia’s shoulders as soon as I say the word. She lets out a low breath, and then smiles brightly at me.

“Great! So we’re partners then.” She says. Wait, what?

“Partners?” I ask.

“Well, we both want the same thing, right?” Portia explains. “You don’t want my brother to die. I don’t want my brother to die. Now we just have to work on making sure my brother doesn’t want my brother to die. We need to get him out of the city. As long as he’s in Vesuvia, he’s in danger.” That is much easier said than done.

“Will he let us help?” I ask, skeptically. Last night he didn’t seem all that interested in letting anyone else get close to him. I have no reason to believe he’s changed his mind since then. Julian is a stubborn one, to be sure.

“Sounds like you’re talking from experience.” Portia grumbles.

“I am, unfortunately. Last night …” I trail off, unsure of how exactly to explain what happened or if anything even really did happen. It’s not like we were even together, so we hadn’t broken up technically. Or did we? I don’t know anymore.

“Last night?” Portia repeats.

“He pushed me away.” I answer finally, deciding to keep it short and as sweet as I can for now. “He told me he needed to do this alone.”

“That sounds like Ilya, alright.” She says with a roll of her eyes. “Let me guess, he said it was to keep you safe? He used to do that to me all the time when we were younger. He never let me handle anything … Always shouldering someone else’s burdens, while lamenting how heavy the load is. I mean, it’s nice to hear he’s still my same brother. And now that I’m older, maybe I can finally help carry that weight. Ilya needs people he can rely on. He might need _you_. So let’s go find him.”

“Where do we find him?” I ask Portia as I reach for my shawl and prepare the shop to lock up and leave. I’m pretty sure I know where to look though if she doesn’t.

“Hmmm … I think I might know where he is. Follow me.” Portia says.

The tavern is quiet as we step inside. Not surprising considering the time of day. A few patrons mill about, talking amongst themselves in low murmurs. The burly bartender behind the counter nods at us, then goes back to cleaning glasses. It’s not very busy, but Portia seems so sure. Noticing my concern when the tall man isn’t immediately visible, she turns to me with a smile.

“Trust me. I know my brother. He’d definitely hang out at a place called The Rowdy Raven.” She says. This I know to be a fact. We both look around the room, when a flash of auburn catches my eye in the far corner of the room. Julian. He is slumped over his table, face obscured my mussed hair. The stein in his hand isn’t the only one near him. Glasses litter the table, in fact. Far too many for this early in the day.

“Oh boy.” Portia says when I nudge her and point him out. “There he is. Listen, when he get like this, what he really needs is a good boot to the ass. You want to deliver it, or should I?”

“I can do it.” I tell her with a smirk. I clear my throat, straightening up, and approach Julian’s table with purpose. Portia follows behind me.

“Julian.” I call out lowly when I get close to his table. I want his attention, not the whole taverns. Julian jumps a little, nearly dropping his stein. He lifts his head slowly, blinking blearily up at me.

“Shayde!” He says in surprise when his eyes focus enough to realize it was me standing there. “You uhh- you’re here. In the Raven. In front of me. What, uh. What are you doing here?”

“What are YOU doing here?” Portia bursts out before I can say anything. “It’s the middle of the day!”

“It’s never too early for a glass of Salty Bitters.” Julian states with conviction and a lopsided, drunken grin. “Bartholomew makes a grand one. Barth! Hey, Barth! Two more Bitters, would you?”

“Julian, this is a good way to get yourself caught!” I admonish him. I also low-key motion for the bartender to forget about bringing anymore drinks to this table. Julian doesn’t need any more to drink and Portia and I had to keep our wits about us.

“Caught? Me, caught?” Julian asks with a sly grin, that fades as he continues speaking. “Mmm. Good, I’d deserve it.” Julian throws his arms out dramatically, knocking a hand into a chair that wobbles precariously before it stills.

“You must be relieved, Shayde. Even if you weren’t last night, well. Just look at me now, hmm? I’m all … I’m all washed up. You’d better get out of here, before I drag you both down, too.” Julian says with a pout. That’s not going to happen, I’m not about to let him sit here alone, drowning his sorrows until he’s arrested. There are questions to be answered and he is going to help us find those answers.

“No.”

“I- er, what?” Julian stutters. He is sitting there looking at me as if he doesn’t quite believe he heard me correctly.

“We aren’t leaving.” I answer. He groans, dropping his head down to the table, and presses his cheek to the wood, eyes closing. His voice comes out quiet and muffled against the wood, a reluctant admission.

“I don’t want either of you tangled up in this mess. I can’t be the reason you get hurt.” He says, his words barely heard even though the tavern was quiet.

“We get to decide that, Ilya, not you!” Portia says. “Stop trying to push us away.”

“I- Well. You both came all this way …” He begins. “Why don’t you pull up a seat? Take a load off. Have a Salty Bitters. They’re disgusting. I’ve had five.” Well … that is a raving review if I have ever heard one. Julian doesn’t look like he’s planning to move any time soon, but … We can’t afford to stay here all day.

“Well … we have two options.” I begin. Both of them turn towards me to listen. “We can either spend the day here, crying into our drinks-”

“You should they’re delicious.” Julian interjects.

“Or we can find out the truth, and discover what really happened.” I finish, ignoring Julian’s comments about the drinks.

“Or, third option, we get Julian out of town now and figure the rest out later!” Portia says. She is dead set on getting Julian getting out of Vesuvia as soon as she possibly can. I don’t think that is the best idea. There is a reason he is here now, of all the times to come back. Perhaps it is time for these mysteries to be solved.

“I can’t just run away, Pasha.” Julian argues, as I knew perfectly well that he would. “I tried it before, didn’t turn out so well. It’s time to face the music.”

“Fine, fine.” Portia practically snarls in frustration. “So, if you _didn’t_ kill the Count, someone else must have, right?”

“Hm, I … didn’t actually think about that.” Julian says. “Either I did, or there’s another killer on the loose. Which is … bad. It’s bad, if there’s a murderer out there who isn’t me. Though let’s, uh. Let’s me clear here. All signs point to me.” That makes me roll my eyes. Typical.

“And we still don’t know that, Ilya!” Portia says, echoing my own sentiments. “Shouldn’t we find out for sure?”

“… I suppose we should. But … I don’t think I can do this on my own.” Julian says, sheepishly.

“You don’t have to. We’ll figure it out together.” I say.

“So, if we can’t get Julian out of the city yet, what’s the next step?” Portia asks. She is looking at me. Right … we’re going to need a plan if we want to discover what happened that night. Julian’s life could depend on it. If only he could just remember …

“We should start at the scene of the crime. It might help job Julian’s memory.” I announce, an idea forming in my mind.

“It won’t be a problem for us, but how will Ilya get into the Palace undetected?” Portia asks. “If someone sees him it’s all over.” That is a problem, but … What if they don’t see _him_?

“There’s a spell I can use. Something to disguise him.” I say.

“What, you mean I’d become another person?” Julian wonders. The alcohol seems to be wearing off and he is thinking more clearly. “But who would I become?” There’s only one person who would make sense to be traveling with me and Portia. But I don’t know how Julian will feel about it. Maybe it’d be better not to tell him. He’ll find out soon enough.

“I think I know.” I say, vaguely. “Let’s go out into the alley, I’ll change you there.” We head out into the alley, Portia and I supporting Julian as he tries valiantly to keep his balance. We stop in a secluded corner, well away from prying eyes. I’ve never done this myself, but I’ve seen Asra do it dozens of times. I just need to focus. I gather some dirt from the ground, blowing it on Julian. It shimmers in the air, then settles on his skin, rippling with magic. And then, suddenly, he’s different.

“Ohh, who’s that?” Portia asks. “He’s handsome!”

“What, what? What do I look like?” Julian asks her. I remain pointedly silent. He glances around, and then scrambles to a puddle, dropping down to his knees to peer at his reflection.

“Oh my God.” He mutters in borderline shock when he sees Asra’s face looking back at him from the water’s surface. “I’m definitely too drunk for this.” He may look like Asra at the moment, but that grin is all Julian.


	2. Master of Disguise

Julian dedicates the entire journey back to the Palace to practicing his Asra impression. Whether he knows it or not, his pace is relentlessly quick. Portia and I are dripping sweat when we reach the bridge. With Portia being 5’1 and I being only an inch taller than her, we are both over a foot shorter than Julian, who stands at 6’4. Though now he appears to be Asra’s height of around 5’8. He doesn’t seem to even notice how much trouble we are having keeping up.

“How do you suppose he’d be feeling in this moment? Like a lamb, entering the den of wolves …” Julian wonders aloud as he walks. “Or maybe … a wolf, entering the den of … vipers. Hmm. Vipers he wouldn’t mind, he and Faust would fit right in.” Marble screeches under his heels as Julian stops abruptly, almost causing me and Portia to run into him. His face, or rather Asra’s, turns to me, tight with pain.

“Faust …” He says, as if testing the name. “That’s the snake’s name, isn’t it?” I nod slowly, watching his expression carefully. His brow pinches together, and he rubs at his temples in clear irritation. Remembering this seems to be physically painful for him.

“I … I remember that snake, she nearly … squeezed the life out of me once.” He turns away. He’s been acting like this ever since we left the bar. Keeping a careful distance maintained between us, but sending constant, searching glances my way … As if I’m the one who’s so hard to understand. At least he’s sobered up. Drunk Julian may be somewhat entertaining, but sober Julian will be more helpful right about now.

“So, it’s safe to say he would be surprised. When he’s surprised, is he more of a … This? Or more like this.” Julian says, making different surprised faces as he speaks. He is obviously changing the subject, I’ll let him this time.

“More like that.” I say, agreeing with his latest expression.

“Hey, Ilya, I know this is gonna be a challenge but … try not to talk too much, okay?” Portia pipes up. I can’t help, but giggle a little at that. That will probably be Julian’s biggest challenge in this disguise.

“Oh, no naturally not, Asra doesn’t talk much.” Julian agrees right away. “Believe me, it’s hard to maintain such an aura of mystery once you open your mouth.”

“Hmm. Maybe he was just quiet around you?” Portia offers with a grin. “You’ve got a real bad habit of doing the talking for everyone, Ilyushka.” We reach the looming threshold of the Palace doors, just as daunting now as it was when I arrived a few days ago. Portia takes a deep breath and holds it in her chest, setting her shoulders … And thrusts her arms against the great doors, which part and close behind us with the sound like grinding stone.

“That’s weird … Where is everybody?” Portia asks. We seem to be in luck for once. The hallway is unusually sparse, though Julian remains very alert at my side. I really can’t fault him for that. I keep finding myself peering over my shoulder.

“So, uh, where can I take you first, oh great magicians?” Portia says as she slips into hostess mode, keeping up appearances just in case anyone is nearby.

“… The bedroom, of course.” Julian says in a frankly adorable attempt at sounding sage. “Bring us to the room where the dark deed was done.” And off we head towards the abandoned corridor of the Palace. The dogs are not on their step, nowhere to be found when we ascend the staircase the Count Lucio’s wing. There are sounds, echoing up and down the hall as Portia leads us to his room. Julian seems unsettled.

“Did you say that no one ever comes to these rooms anymore?” He asks his sister.

“Nope. Never, in the years I’ve been here … nobody, if they don’t have to. And when they do …” Portia pauses. “Let’s just say there are a lot of stories floating around downstairs among the servants. People have heard things. Seen things.” We reach the door as a ghostly moan floats through the rafters, making Julian bristle from head to toe. Portia tentatively turns the handle, and finds it already unlocked. Cautiously, she leans on it … When a crash shakes the room from inside, and the door swings open.

The room is full of activity. Servants are scrubbing the surfaces, caked in many year’s grime. Wide sweeping streaks of ash climb the wall behind the heavy canopy bed. Standing beside the bed, eyes wide … is the Countess, who looks from Portia, to me, to Julian with a flash of recognition.

“Portia, there you are. Hello, Shayde. At last, we are tending to the ruin of this room.” Nadia says in greeting. “There have been a number of curious accidents since we have started. Who is this?”

“I am the majulian- magician Asra, here to help my apprentice help you, Countess.” Julian says. As Nadia steps closer, I feel a cold tremor run down Julian’s spine. I’m racking my brain for what to do if she realizes this isn’t really Asra. So far, I can come up with nothing.

“Asra … at last, we meet.” She says in greeting with her most regal smile.

“Ah yes, I’d have offered my help earlier you see, but I was on a, uh, quest to open my third ear.” He says. I resist the urge to put my hands over my face in exasperation, but that would look suspicious.

“No, no. I simply thought we might have met before … but you are indeed a stranger to me.” Nadia says. Uh-oh. “Or my eyes deceive me … it is terribly dim in here. Perhaps if that lamp was lit?” We follow the line of her elegant finger to a cobwebbed sconce high up on the dusty wall, far too high up to reach without magic. From the corner of my eye, I see Julian’s throat bob as he swallows hard.

“Hey, look over there.” I say, mostly as a distraction.

“Over where? What am I looking for exactly- OH! Oh my.” The Countess gasps. To my pleasant surprise there is indeed something worth looking at over in the corner where we are looking now. The portrait just beneath the sconce, the Count’s portrait, is giving off smoke. Its eyes appear to be dripping red.

“That is uh … that is a bad omen.” Julian as Asra says. He could be right, in all honestly. Dripping red eyes with smoke is almost always a bad sign.

“Indeed …” Nadia agrees.

“Haha, um, don’t worry milady, I’ll take care of it!” Portia snatches a ladder from nearby and rushes past us to take care of the strange dripping red, scrubbing at the eyes with a rag … But she doesn’t see the shape forming in the dustiest corner. I happen to glance over, whether on a whim or because I sensed something I am not sure. It looks like white smoke, gathering into a a vague, standing form … My clutching fingers find Julian’s arm. Unfortunately, he doesn’t turn in time to see the flash of movement as the white shape darts quite rapidly across the room to ram into the ladder.

“My heavens. Portia!” Nadia calls. Knocked of balance, the ladder comes crashing down, taking Portia with it … And into the Countess’ waiting arms. I’ve never seen anyone move that fast, let alone Nadia. She seems to take her time doing everything else. No need to hurry when the kingdom runs on your timetable.

“Ahem, so quick! That was a feat of amazing foresight, Countess.” Julian observes, again trying to sound like he knows what he is talking about. “Almost as if you saw the future. You may have … abilities. In uh, in magic.” Setting Portia gently on the ground, Nadia gives Julian a curious look. Like she knows this is not how Asra normally acts.

“I wonder. Perhaps when I am through here, I shall join you both investigating.” She says. That is a horrible idea, but I can think of no reason she shouldn’t besides the fact that the man she is hunting is the one investigating his own supposed crime.

“In the library!” Portia bursts out suddenly. “Investigating the library.”

“Ah yes, a perfect place to start.” Nadia agrees. “I believe you kept the keys.”

“I uh, yes, I … ahem. Follow me!” Portia says, her overly cheerful tone returning in full force. Her eyes glitter as she leads us out of the room. Julian loses the fine control of his Asra façade … Letting a grin of delight slip by, too much like him to pass for anyone else. These two siblings will be the death of me, I just know it.

When we get to the library, my magic hangs on to its last gasp while the locks return to their place behind us … And then Julian’s glamour drops like sheer fabric slipping from his head to his toes. Instead of the white headed magician standing next to me, I now have an auburn haired, fugitive doctor towering over me.

“Well, that could have gone worse.” Julian says, so very matter-of-fact. “I may not know magic, but there’s definitely something going on here. Something beyond my knowledge. Luckily for us, we made it to the library. Let’s see what we can learn.” We slip through the stacks, Julian’s eyes scanning quickly, roaming over the titles as his fingers flutter on the spines. I follow quietly behind him, my curiosity piqued by the path he’s taking. I was going to lead him to his desk, but … It seems he’ll find his way there on his own. Along the way, he plucks about a dozen books from the shelves.

“All these books, and I kept going back to the same old … just around that corner. I had a desk. It’s coming back to me … it’s close, at the back of my mind, I can just taste it.” Julian mumbles to himself as he walks. When his gaze finally falls on me again, I must not look very impressed. He casts a bashful gaze to the ground.

“Are you mad at me?” Julian asks, voice quiet. Ah, now we are getting to what has been bugging him all morning.

“I’m not mad at you.” I answer. He sighs, looking passed me.

“You’re not, huh.” He repeats, not at all convinced it seems. “You know, Shayde, they do say there’s such a thing as being too forgiving.”

“You’d rather I punish you, I know. But I don’t want to. I can see that you’ve been punishing yourself enough.” I tell him. He looks like he is about to say something, but stops himself. Suddenly, his eye grows wide and his breath catches. He shuffles quickly passed me, toward the desk. It’s cluttered and unassuming, very much like I had left it … but not exactly. It’s been touched.

“There it is. That’s my desk.” Julian seems to forget me as he starts tearing through the desk in pursuit of something. The papers that he tosses haphazardly aside are meticulous drawings and logs. While he mutters to himself, I pluck one of them out of the air, studying the intricate image. A beetle. That’s strange … and vaguely familiar. I’m so engrossed in his drawing that it takes me a moment to notice when he goes still. A tremble runs through his arm, and in his hand is an oily metal key with a red stone in the eye. There is a dark beauty to the key.

“Ah _ha_! This is it. This is what was calling to me.” Julian says. “Don’t ask me how I know, but I _know_. It’s not any of these old scrawlings. It’s this!” He tosses the key in the air, snatching it on the way down and pocketing it with a scheming gleam in his eye. I’m only half surprised when he grasps me by the shoulders and pins me with an adoring grin. One I can’t help but return.

“I’m one step closer. If it wasn’t for you, dear Shayde, I’d still be two behind.” Julian tells me. He sweeps me victoriously into his arms, stopping when his nose is an inch from mine … And we hear a cacophonous screech from the window. Julian yanks me down. I’m rushed to the nearest corner, pinned by quivering arms, watching his throat bob as he watches the window. He takes a slow, deep breath, and flushes when his chest presses against mine.

“Just a bird. Sorry …” His voice trails off as his gaze trails down, observing all the places we touch. Biting his lip, he groans at the back of his throat. I couldn’t agree more. I can’t seem to get enough of just being with Julian, as annoying as he can be at times.

“About everything. I’m sorry.” Oh? He lets his head drop, looking askance as if he can’t bear to face me. I don’t answer in the hopes he will go on.

“I don’t know what I was thinking, rejecting you like I did. Temporary madness. It perhaps goes without saying that I find you … very, very attractive. Whether I’m destined to hang or not. And by some miracle, you see something attractive in me, too.” He cuts that train of thought off abruptly. “But to what end? I pace, I drink, I tear my hair out. And I still don’t know what to do. Shayde. What to you want me to do?” He finally looks at me properly, fiery passion gleaming in his singe red-rimmed eye. A passion I know is echoed in my own gaze.

“Kiss me, you absolute fool.” I say with a shake of my head. For a split second, his eye goes wide. I stare at him down eyes narrowing, daring him to ask if he heard correctly. Then he grins wolfishly at me.

“If you insist.” Julian says. Leather fingers grasp the back of my neck as he pulls me in and his lips meet mine eagerly, ravenously. As his needy mouth works over mine, his other arm comes around to the small of my back, tipping me off balance … So I have little choice but to cling to his chest, while his fingers curl at my nape. His heartbeat under my touch is shockingly quick. His body is wound so tightly … As I try to soothe his nerves with a gentle caress, he pulls away and gives me a suffering look. Like he’s about to go on a philosophical tangent we’ll both regret. I _should_ tell him to shut up and kiss me again, but I don’t.

“Speak.” I say. He shakes his head, grip loosening from the back of my neck to toy with the collar of my clothing. The look on his face downright pitiful.

“What can I say?” He begins. “This is neither the time nor the place, but … Who knows when we’ll get another chance? I want it all now. Ugh, how I’d like to ravish you …” Setting my jaw, I draw his face down to mine and press a lingering kiss to his parted lips. He sighs deeply as I angle my head, my hand sliding into his thick hair. I love running my fingers through those auburn locks of his. As my mind races, I wonder … What are the chances that we will be caught? Too high? Should I put a stop to this? I probably should, but I really don’t want to. The thought leaves my head altogether as he leans back against the desk, pulling me over him, knocking his books to the floor.

“Don’t mind those.” Julian says with grin. He seals his mouth back over mine, moaning low in his throat and arching as my leg slips between his. Things never get a chance to develop more because just then, there is a noise on the other side of the door. One a should have been listening more carefully for.

“AH! Milady! Finished up so soon?! That’s a surprise!” I hear Portia say. Nadia’s low dulcet tone replies. Indecipherable, but her voice is enough to snap Julian to attention. In a flash, he is upright and takes my wrist, rushing me into the shadows. Where he thinks we are going to hide is beyond me. There is only one way out of this library as far as I know, and that will be through the door Nadia is currently standing at.


	3. Halcyon Nights

“Shayde- we need to leave. Now.” Julian says, his voice a harsh whisper. Another lock in the door clicks open, somehow echoing in the quiet library. If I have counted right, there are ten locks still left. I can hear two distinct voices outside the door in the hallway. One of them is Portia, and the other … Nadia. Of all the people …

“Oops, dropped the key ring again! I’m so sorry, milady, my fingers are so slippery today!” Portia’s voice comes through from the hall, along with the sound of the key ring hitting the stone floor. She is clearly stalling, trying to help us all she can. As I can see no way of escape from this room, her efforts may be fruitless.

“… It’s quite alright, Portia. Perhaps I should try, on account of your slippery fingers.” Nadia answers.

“What? Milady, I can’t have _you_ opening doors for me! I promise it’ll only be a moment!” Portia exclaims in mock horror. Julian turns to me, face pale, and speaks in a hushed tone. I have to strain to hear the words.

“I won’t have you caught in my mess, Shayde. When that door opens … you run, you hide, you get out of here. She’ll be too busy arresting me to notice you.” There aren’t exactly many places to hide. Where will I run, will I jump out the window? I shake my head vehemently, heart beating in a violent rhythm in my chest. I won’t leave him alone here. That is exactly what he is expecting those around him to do.

“You need to go! Use some hocus pocus, make a hasty getaway, something! Whatever you have to do, Shayde. You have to stay safe.” Julian says firmly. I make myself ignore the remark about ‘hocus pocus’ for now and focus on the issue right now.

“I’m not giving up! I won’t leave you to face this alone!” I hiss back stubbornly.

“Damn it, Shayde, this time you’ll have to! There’s not room in the library for two self-sacrificing fools!” Julian growls. “Let me do this for you. If you’re caught, you could hang alongside me.” The ninth lock clicks, and then the eighth right after. It sounds like Portia can’t stall much more.

“Go, Shayde.” He grips my arms tight, hands shaking, but the look in his eye is unwavering … He really intends to sacrifice himself for me. He is stupidly adorable. By the stars, I think I’m in love with this idiot.

“We haven’t discovered anything yet! Are you really willing to die without answers?” I ask him. The whole reason he came back to Vesuvia was to get answers, to find out what really happened on that night that the Count was mysteriously killed. He came to learn the truth about his missing memories and we have learned nothing yet. We have more questions now than we did when we started this ridiculous adventure.

“I’ve been ready to die since I came to Vesuvia. A few unanswered questions won’t make me turn in my coffin.” He states. Brave words. I shake my head, planting my feet firmly where they are. I won’t be moved. And …

“I won’t leave you.” Another lock, another click. There are only a few left now, and time is running thin. He needs to know right now that I am here for him, even if things aren’t going right for us. Julian doesn’t need a fair-weather friend and I mean to be dependable.

“You’re really not going to leave me.” Julian says. He’s staring at me like I’m some alien thing, a puzzle he can’t quite figure out. Loyalty outside of family really seems to be a foreign concept to him. It makes my heart break. I find myself shaking my head. No, I will not leave.

“Fine. Then let’s get the hell out of here.” His gaze shoots to the window, and the tree far down below. I can see the wheels turning frantically in his mind, trying to think of any way to get out of the library.

“You, er. You can’t fly, can you?” He asks suddenly, turning towards me. “Turn into some kind of giant bird, maybe?”

“No, I can’t turn into a giant bird!” At least … I don’t think Asra taught me a spell like that. But I can try something else. I cast my magic out frantically, searching for something, anything. An answer. It comes to me in the form of a whisper. I can feel it on the edge of my magic, some hidden thing waiting to be discovered. It could be just what I need.

I grab Julian’s hand, tugging him over behind another bookshelf. Curiously, two marble pillars frame a wall covered in ivy … And behind it, when I brush the plants aside, is a small carving. It’s a symbol I know well, and one that fills me with hope. It’s Faust, and just beneath the surface of the wall I can feel Asra’s magic pulsing. There’s a portal here, something that will take us away. I just … I need time to unlock it. The final lock in the library door clicks, and the door swings slowly open. Too late. Time has run out. We’re hidden behind this shelf, but we won’t stay that way for long. We need to leave. Julian stiffens beside me, as if ready to walk out and surrender. He takes a breath, about to make a move, and …

“Countess.” That voice. I know who it sounds like, but … is that possible? “Were you looking for me?” I can see through the small gaps in the books, and a jolt of shock runs through me. That’s Asra. The _real_ Asra. But how did he know …?

“Ah, Asra. Not in the library after all? Where’s Shayde?” The Countess asks, thankfully turning away from the library and towards the magician.

“I sent her off to pick up an ingredient from the shop.” Asra lies easily.

“What a pity. She could have joined us for dinner. _You_ will join me, will you not?” Nadia asks.

“I’d be delighted, Countess.” Asa says with a slight bow. Nadia turns to leave, Portia at her heels, but Asra pauses, head tilted just slightly towards us. Our eyes meet from across the room. Of course he knew we were hidden in here. Beside me, Julian tenses once again like he’s ready to run out and confront him. Asra turns abruptly and follows Nadia down the hall, things unspoken still hanging heavy in the air. But now is not the time to deal with them. Behind us the magical portal suddenly activates, making the stone wall ripple like a water in a pond. Without waiting for him to respond, I bodily pull Julian through and out into freedom.

The sun is low on the horizon as we stumble out of the portal and into the garden. In front of us is the fountain, and a swinging willow tree whose vines trail in the gently babbling water. We are out of the Palace, but not the grounds. Julian isn’t safe yet. I think of a little doorway, set in a lemonstone wall. The one that led to golden fields. We are almost home free.

“Come on. I know a way out.” I say, motioning for Julian to follow me. We walk side by side, hands brushing against each other every so often, but Julian is quiet. After a little while walking, we hear some footsteps in the leaves up ahead. Both of us tense, ready to run.

“There you are! Whew, I wasn’t sure I’d find you.” Portia gasps out in relief as she comes into view. I’m glad it was her and not one of the guards.

“Pasha! You’re alright!” Julian says excitedly.

“Why wouldn’t I be? We’re not all fugitives on the run from the law, Ilya.” Portia asks somewhat sarcastically before she turns to me. “Your handsome magician friend, Asra, came and helped me out, Shayde! Oh boy, it was a shock when he arrived! I didn’t know what I was going to do, and then poof! There he was. You magic types are really amazing. How did he know how to find us …?” I shake my head with a shrug. That’s a good question. I didn’t leave a note this morning … but maybe Faust was watching us?

“Anyways. It’s really not safe to keep moving, not until the guards change shifts later tonight.” Portia goes on. “Come on, I’ll take you to my cottage. Guards don’t come around there.” And with that, she leads us deeper into the garden.

Fireflies glow softly in the garden, echoing the twinkling stars in the sky above as we settle on the log bench outside the cottage. We’re safe here. Inside, I can hear the bustle of Portia in her kitchen, glasses clinking and metal scraping against pans. Julian sits next to me, our shoulders brushing against each other every so often. He frowns, tilts his head up to watch a firefly float lazily past, and lets out a low sigh.

“I, uh. I didn’t expect to see Asra again.” Julian says. “He really saved our hides in there. We, uh. We have a history, he and I. Looking back, I think I made a lot of assumptions about him. About us. Maybe if I hadn’t … But I’m not, ah. I’m not holding on to it, you know. Think it’s better for both of us if I move on … I think I might have been pretty selfish with him. At least, from what I can remember.”

“Are you still the same person you were back then?” I ask.

“God, I hope not. Jury’s still out, though.” He quips with his signature wide grin and high arched brow. Damn him! He has to know how handsome he is and he uses it to his advantage.

“Aaand done! Eat up quick, we gotta get you out of here soon.” Portia says. She sets a plate of steaming food in front of each of us, and drops down to sit beside us in the garden. Pepi follows close on her heels, swishing around her legs before approaching us to sniff curiously. I reach down and run my hand alone Pepi’s spine and she arches her back under my palm. Julian looks stricken for a split second, as if realizing for the first time he’s at Portia’s home.

“Look at everything you’ve accomplished without me …” He mutters, then his expression cheers up. “Oh, is this one of our grandma’s secret recipes? Haven’t had this in a long time. Tastes just the same, Pasha. Though, it’s a little under salted, isn’t it?”

“You’ve got enough salt for all of us!” Portia shoots back. Julian laughs and ducks a cuff aimed at his head, reaching out to wrap an arm around Portia’s shoulders. Their sibling relationship is sweet and fun. It is wonderful to be around.

“Do I?” He quips. “Should I share some, then?”

“Careful, or you’ll scare Shayde off?” Portia gives me a bright smile and a wink, and then turns back to her food, looking radiantly happy in the moonlight. Conversation flows easy and free. It’s almost enough to make me forget everything else that’s happened. This, right here, with Julian and Portia … It feels right. Julian goes quiet after a long moment, staring down into hands and his empty plate. Pepi climbs into his lap, purring loudly, and curls up into a little ball, blinking slowly up at him.

“I … you have a good life here, Pasha.” Julian says. He shakes his head, as if trying to clear the thought from his mind, but succeeds only in ruffling his hair. We remain quiet, waiting to see where he is going with this.

“If things weren’t the way they are. If I was a free man. A better man. Could I … have this?” He asks, but answers the question for himself. “It’s foolish to think about. Just another pipe dream.” That … is the wrong answer.

“You can have this, Julian.” I say.

“Can I? Even if we clear my name, even if we spend every night together … Something will ruin this feeling. Maybe I’ll sabotage it myself, without meaning to.” Julian says, his expression despondent.

“Is it really so hard to let yourself be happy?” I ask.

“… Yes.”

“We’re in this together, Ilya.” Portia says. “If you start ruining things … one of us will stop you. Until you learn how to stop yourself. I believe in you. You’ve made it this far, haven’t you?” I nod in agreement.

“Yes, and made a mess of things along the way. Maybe I, uh. Maybe my mistake was trying to do everything alone. I thought if I kept you two out of it, I could keep you safe. But you just barreled on ahead and involved yourselves anyway. I think … I think I need your help.” Julian says, his ears tinged red. It took a lot for him to admit that.

“We’ll figure this out. So long as we’re all together.” Portia says encouragingly. “If you don’t want to leave, Ilya. If you really want answers … we’ll help you get them. As long as you don’t push us away.”

“You’re right.” Julian agrees. “I, uh. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.”

“Oh, I’m not surprised. You’ve always been dense. But you got it, eventually.” Portia says with a wink, before she yawns loudly, and then looks a little sheepish about it.

“Oops. Looks like I had better head to bed. I have to wake up at dawn to work. Shayde, will you be fine escorting him out of the gardens alone?” She asks. I nod. I know these gardens well enough now. I can find our way home.

“Thank you, Shayde. For being on his side.” Portia says. With a final smile, she heads back into the cottage. Pepi lifts her head to watch, then settles back down in Julian’s lap.

“… You know, we could stand to stay a little longer, in the garden. If you wanted to, with me.” Julian begins. “I know it’s selfish, but … When I’m around you, I, uh. Sometimes, I want to be selfish. Is that … alright? Am I really allowed to be?” Well, who could say no to that?

“Let’s stay a little longer.” I reply. Julian turns to me with a mischievous grin, eyes dancing.

“Ohh? Am I a bad influence on you, or the other way around?” He asks. His smile fades a little as he settles back against the bench, craning his head up to stare at the stars. His fingers stroke idly through Pepi’s fur. She purrs loudly and nuzzles into his lap.

“I, uh. I had fun today.” Julian begins. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I haven’t always made things so hard. I used to have fun all the time.”

“Oh?” I ask, quite curious now. “What kind?”

“Oh, all sorts. Why, do you want to hear some stories? I warn you, some of them aren’t for innocent ears.” He says. “Before I came to Vesuvia. Before the plague hit. I was exploring the world, you know. Getting into all sorts of trouble. Not the first time I’ve been threatened with a hanging. Never got caught, though. Well, except for that time on the pirate ship …” He trails off, lost in the memories.

“A pirate ship? So you were a pirate?”

“Ahem. Not so much a pirate as a, er. Captive physician …?” Julian answers, searching for the right words. “I was onboard a merchant vessel traveling across the Southern Sea. Offering medical care for free passage. It was, uh … a spice ship! That’s right. Imported from Milova. The journey was supposed to take a month. But a fortnight into the excursion, we were attacked! Now, this was back before I was as impressive, smooth, and suave as I am now. I hadn’t yet learned to fight. And right before the captain took the final swing to lop my head off, I yelled … Wait! I’m a doctor! And that foot of yours looks gangrenous!” Pepi looks up at Julian, startled by the exclamation, and hops out of his lap to go chase fireflies.

“So began my stint on a pirate ship. I learned a lot during those years. Mostly about how to talk my way out of sticky situations.” Julian concludes. “I, uh. I’ve always been trouble, Shayde. I know that. I can’t feel it more keenly than when I’m with you. Seems like it’s all I’ve gotten us into. But trouble … trouble can be fun. Just not this kind. Not the kind that will get you killed on my account.”

“I’m not worried.” I say confidently. “We’ll watch out for each other.” I lean forward a little, reaching up to press a hand to his chest. It seem like he needs the reassurance right now. He glances down at my hand, then swallows hard and shakes his head.

“I can’t even watch out for myself, Shayde.” Julian argues. I shift closer, our foreheads nearly touching now. Julian doesn’t pull away from me. In fact, he cranes his head down, nearly nuzzling into the touch. I find myself smiling.

“Then we’ll work on it. I’m not letting you push me away again.” I assure him.

“But what if I fail-” That’s enough of that. I close the distance and kiss him gently when he’s mid-sentence, swallowing his words. He immediately stops talking, blinking owlishly down at me for a long moment.

“What, uh. What was that?” He asks.

“A kiss.”

“No, I know, but … why did you kiss _me_? I haven’t done anything to deserve it.” Julian says. I can’t help but giggle a little at that, while I also feel sad that he feels he needs to do something to deserve it.

“You don’t have to _earn_ affection, Julian.” I tell him. “You can just … have it.”

“What?? I can just …?” He seems so confused, before his tried-and-true bravado rears its head once again. “You should be more careful, Shayde. Give me permission and I might never take my hands off of you.” Despite his brave words, his hands are shaking as he grips at my shirt, pulling me even closer. Our lips brush again, and then once more. I can feel the beginning of a smile against mine, new and unsure. After another moment, he pulls away, biting his lower lip as he looks away.

“… We aren’t out of the woods yet. Not even close. That key I found in the library …” Julian says, suddenly serious. “I don’t know what it means. I don’t know what we’ll find. But, uh. If you’re there with me, I can face it. Whatever happens.” I smile at him happily. He gets slowly to his feet, and then offers me his hand. I take it gratefully, gripping it firmly, and follow him off into the night.


End file.
